The role of factor VIII in von Willebrand factor activity is being pursued by using a factor VIII antibody as a probe. The antibody, produced in goats is pre-incubated with fresh or formalinized platelets and von Willebrand Factor activity is then determined by the usual methods. The antibody has been demonstrated to inhibit factor VIII in coagulation studies.